


girls like girls (like boys do, nothing new)

by cosmiqueseulgi (sevenfifteenam)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: A little pining, F/F, Flash Fiction, but still gay, joy is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfifteenam/pseuds/cosmiqueseulgi
Summary: The bathroom is cold, but Sooyoung’s touch ignites a fire within her.
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	girls like girls (like boys do, nothing new)

**Author's Note:**

> hello wenjoy enthusiasts... this is for you

Sooyoung takes Seungwan’s hand, applying the crimson nail polish to her fingers. The two girls are sitting cross-legged in the corner of Sooyoung's bathroom, desperately trying to kill the time. 

“Do you like it?” Sooyoung asks, staring into Seungwan’s eyes. She can feel the heat rising to her cheeks and her heart rate picking up, her stomach uncomfortably churning as she tries her best to find something else to focus her attention on. She looks down at her feet, hoping Sooyoung can't see how red her face is.

“U-uh, yes,” Seungwan stammers, still looking down “I love it,” she says, pretending to examine her nails. In reality, she would say yes to anything Sooyoung tells her- she'd never dream of ever hurting the other girl's feelings in any way,

Although she has to admit that red isn't her favorite color.

Sooyoung then moves on to her other hand, deeply focused on applying the nail polish. She doesn’t notice the way Seungwan’s gaze seems to linger on her face when she's not looking, mesmerized by the sight before her eyes, she tries to map each one of Sooyoung's traits. Her plump, pink lips, her soft skin, her rounded nose... Each detail is important to her in a way she can't explain- but she wishes she could stare at Sooyoung's face forever.

Once Sooyoung is done with the nail polish, she pulls out of the makeup bag sitting next to her a tube of lip gloss and opens it.

“I’ll do it myself,” Seungwan says, reaching for the lip gloss, but instead her fingers brush against Sooyoung’s. She immediately recoils as if she’s been burned by the other girl. Sooyoung doesn't seem to notice Seungwan's agitation.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Sooyoung quips, “Your nails are still drying… You’ll make a mess out of everything,” she chuckles. Seungwan can't help but smile herself at the sight of Sooyoung beaming at her.

Sooyoung approaches her face to Seungwan’s, her eyes darting down to the other girl’s lips. Sooyoung stares for a few seconds, her gaze lingering on Seungwan’s lips. She starts applying the lip gloss to Seungwan’s lower up, careful not to stain the other girl’s face. 

The two girls stare at each other for what feels like an eternity, Seungwan’s heart rate picking up once more, her gaze once again shifting to Sooyoung’s lips. She can’t help but wonder what it would be like to kiss the other girl.

The bathroom is cold, but Sooyoung’s touch ignites a fire within her.

**Author's Note:**

> don't hesitate to leave kudos and comments mwah


End file.
